Product manufacturers often spend many man-hours and thousands of dollars designing the packaging for a product. Manufacturers typically expend these resources in an attempt to create product packaging that is highly attractive to consumers when the product is placed on a shelf in a retail outlet. Manufacturers often give little thought, however, to how a product will be presented on Internet-based e-commerce World Wide Web (“Web”) sites. As a result, the task of generating product images for use on e-commerce Web sites is typically left up to the e-commerce merchant.
In order to generate product images for use on an e-commerce Web site, Web-based merchants often generate their own digital photographs of products. For instance, a Web-based merchant may take photographs of a boxed product. The merchant might also un-box the product and take digital photographs of the unboxed product. The digital photographs may then be utilized to create an e-commerce Web page for the product. The process of generating photographs of products for use on an e-commerce Web site can be very expensive for a merchant.
Product photographs taken by a merchant might not emphasize various aspects of a product that the product manufacturer believes to be important. In fact, in certain cases, the images taken and utilized by a merchant to create an e-commerce Web page for a product may be only of the product and not the product packaging. This can be frustrating for a product manufacturer that expends significant resources on designing product packaging.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.